Promise
by KeptSecrets
Summary: When she nearly dies, what feelings will he discover? Nalu One-Shot. Disclaimer: I do NOT own Fairy Tail or the cover image.


**A/N Hey guys! Sorry, I noticed more than a few errors so I decided to fix them. This is just some drabble I came up with a while ago... Don't expect another chapter but expect more stories being uploaded on my page (depending on how many people actually like my work). I don't think this story has any spoilers in it, so you don't need to be worried about being caught up in the Manga. Oh, and one last thing. I guess you could say I'm pretty young, so my writing skills haven't developed as much as, well, college students. I'm teaching myself to write so I'm sorry for any mistakes I make along the way. Enjoy!**

* * *

Just Before the Tartaros Arc.

* * *

Natsu's P.O.V

Her blond hair was stained with a sickly amount of blood, her color was drained from her face. I examined her face, so pale, it was as white as a sheet. Her lips were blue and cold as ice. Her eyes were dull, void of life, color, emotion. They looked like dead fish eyes, clouded over, any trace of life had vanished. There were cuts and scrapes decorating her body, only the deepest ones had blood still lightly trickling out of them.

Her clothes were tattered, ripped, torn and shredded. Her bloodstained hair was disheveled and messy, splayed out on the cold hard ground. I stood there, my eyes painstakingly examining her body.

Standing in the midst of a battlefield, I was. Below me was a limp figure, who I recognized as my best friend and teammate, Lucy.

I was frozen. My eyes were wide, my pupils dilated. My eyes shone with fear, fear unlike any other I had experienced in my life. That's when it hit me, and it hit me hard. She's dead. Lucy is dead. Realization and horror were evident on my face, showing themselves in all of my features. My muscles tensed, my fists clenched, my mouth slightly agape. I fell to my knees, with my hands in front of me and my head hanging. Suddenly, my vision blurred, and I lost control of what little sanity I had left.

"LUCYYYYYYYYYYY! NOOOOO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! COME BACK! LUCYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" I screamed for what seemed like an eternity until the rest of my team showed up. I was breaking down, and I felt like death was imminent to me. I couldn't take it, there was a heavy weight building inside of my chest, it made it hard to breathe. I feel broken. So many questions swirled within me. What were her last words? How could this happen? WHO THE HELL DID THIS?!

"NATSU! What happened?!" Erza appeared in the distance. To put it lightly, it looked like she had just gone through hell and back. She had cuts, bruises, and char marks running up and down her body. Her clothes were drenched in blood, and her right eye was bleeding. She came running up to me, but when she saw Lucy's body on the ground, she froze.

"What... L-Lucy...?" She looked to me, and I could feel her heavy gaze resting on my back. I just sat there with tears endlessly leaking from my eyes, sobs racking my body. She took one, two steps backward and I looked at her face. It was pale as if she had just seen a ghost, and her eyes were wide.

That's when I noticed Gray, Juvia, Wendy, Carla, Happy, Gajeel, and Lily standing not far away from where I and Erza were. It was silent, and no one had to exchange any words to understand that what was happening, there was no coming back from.

\- Back at the Guild Hall - No P.O.V

Gasps. Sobs. Horrified Whispers.

"Oh god... no..."

"This isn't real. this isn't..."

"What... happened..?"

"We don't know what happened to her but..." Erza trailed off, as her eyes cast downward and her lip started to quiver.

"Sh-she fought her hardest, she a-always did what was right for the sake of the guild. She bore the fairy tail crest with honor and pride,

and she never let down her friends when they needed her the most. She had confidence like none other, she was beautiful and strong," she continued on, even when she heard the cries and sobs increase,

"She laughed with us and cried with us. And if you couldn't cry, she would for you-" Erza was cut off by her throat constricting, trying to push the sobs down. But her efforts were to no avail, and she broke down as well. The people inside the guild stared at Erza during her speech, but they just couldn't look at her anymore when she started crying. It's hard looking at one of the strongest mages of fairy tail, whom you admire and look up to while they break down into tears.

Gray walked up to Natsu and put a hand on his shoulder. He was expecting some sort of snappy reaction, and when he got none he leaned over to look at Natsu's face. When Gray saw his expression his eyes widened. Natsu's face was empty. His eyes were colorless, and they lacked the fire they always had. This had Gray worried, and he never worried about the dragon slayer. He shook it off for the time being, but then he heard Natsu mutter something. He looked to the dragon slayer expectingly.

Natsu stood up with his face shadowed and walked to the middle of the guild hall. Everyone stared at him as he stood there for a couple minutes then spoke,

"I loved her." His voice was barely above a whisper, but everyone heard it loud and clear.

Gasps were heard, sobs increased, and hearts were torn to shreds. Of all people in the fairy tail guild, Natsu was closest to Lucy, and everyone knew it. But when he revealed his true feelings to them just now, they realized, he was the one who was truly broken from this nightmare. Nightmare...

Nightmare...

NIGHTMARE

ITS A NIGHTMARE

WAKE UP, NATSU

"WAKE UP NATSU!"

Natsu's P.O.V

"WAKE UP NATSU!"

h-huh?

"L-Lucy?" Natsu woke up. He lifted a hand to his face and touched his cheek bones. Tears? Why was he crying...

And suddenly, it all came back to him in images and words. Lucy. And a picture of her dead body.

"Hey, Natsu! What did I tell you about sneaking into my room and sleeping in my bed?!"

I can't believe it. Is she real? Is that her voice? I turned my tear streaked face towards her, and took all of her in.

She was wearing pink short-shorts and a baby blue crop top, with a black fairy tail stigma on the breast, that exposed her flat stomach. Her long, creamy and pale legs had mid calf fuzzy white socks. Her golden tresses were loose and flowing down her back, and her arms were crossed, resting on her voluptuous breasts. Her chocolate brown orbs were lively and filled with the determination I always loved. Her lips were pursed, and her nose tilted into the air just a bit to give you the impression that she was serious.

I looked up to her eyes, and her determination wavered.

"N-Natsu? Why.. why are you crying?" She asked worriedly. She was always like that. One minute she was stubborn, the next she was caring. I always loved her personality, every bit of it. From her pickiness to her sense of humor, her determination to her kindness. Why hadn't I realized it until now, that I couldn't live without her?

"I-I couldn't save you a-and you were-" I was cut off by my own sobs that had suddenly come up my throat. Tears were flowing down my face and dripping onto Lucy's white bed sheets.

Third persons P.O.V

Lucy was at a loss for words. She didn't know what was wrong with him, but hearing his sobs made a piece of her heart tear open. She clenched a hand above her heart and stared at Natsu, who was bawling into his hands. She could see tears leaking trough the crevasses of his hands and he cried. Lucy's bottom lip quivered, and a tear slipped out of her eye. Natsu, using his dragon ability's, smelt Lucy's tears and lifted his wet face up to look at her. His puffy, red eyes shined up at her, and she just couldn't hold back anymore.

She ran towards him and tackled him into a big hug. They fell back on the bed and laid in each others arms, their cries mixing to create a painful and sad harmony. Their tears eventually slowed down and stopped after a couple hours of sniffling and silence.

"So remind me why you were crying too?" Natsu chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Well you never told me why you were, but it broke my heart to see you like that, so I guess I started crying too. So why were you crying in my bed in the middle of the night, hmm Natsu?"

Lucy answered him fully. She really wanted to know why, though...

"I had a nightmare. Probably one of the worst I have ever had."

Lucy was silent. She had them too, after the battle with Tartaros and fairy tail's disbandment. So she decided not to say anything. She sighed and nuzzled her face into the crevice of Natsu's neck. The were laying on their sides facing each other, with Natsu's hands around Lucy's waist and their legs tangled together.

"Lucy," Natsu suddenly had a serious tone, so she looked up "Promise me that you will never leave me"

Lucy looked up at Natsu and her eyes softened, making Natsu's stomach heat up. They stared into each others eyes for a long time, and then Lucy answered,

"On one condition" Natsu's eyes flashed with confusion

"You have to promise that you will never leave me either."

Natsu visibly relaxed at her words.

"I promise."

"I promise."

They smiled at each other, and then slowly began to lean in. What came over them, neither of them knew, but this is what they both knew they wanted. So they shared their first kiss. It was slow and sweet at first but became very heated after a while. Hands were roaming, tangled in hair, and caressing. Their lips meshed together as their tongues battled for dominance. After a few minutes of hot making out, they pulled away and took a breather.

"I love you, Lucy. I love you so much. I could never live without you. I love every single part of you" Natsu said as he pecked her once again on the lips.

"I love you too Natsu. I never want to live without you, and I won't because I'm going to make sure you never leave me." Lucy said with a smile that shone like the sun.

"I love you," They said in unison, as they laced their hands together and fell asleep in a comfortable embrace.

* * *

 ** _Review!_**


End file.
